Tina's New Beau
by venomsting234
Summary: Tina has spent so much time on the road, so she returns to her Texas home for some R&R and more.
1. Chapter 1

After the 5th tournament, I spent so much time away from home, I went back to my two floor home in Grand Prairie, TX to relax and get back to a social life before I go back on the road. On a sunny afternoon, I was in my huge back yard sunbathing by my pool to get more tanned (jeez was I pale) before I go out. I showered up, dressed and used my favorite perfume, then headed out. I did spend some time drinking a few cocktails before I was approached by a man named Josh. I was just in awe, he was about 6'2" and very good looking, we sat and talked for a long time, I went on asking about Josh who was a ranch worker and me telling about my modeling career. Soon after we finished talking, Josh asked me to dance.

I was in love for the first time in years, we exchange emails and calls, go on dates for three weeks but one time changed everything. It was on one of our dates at a restaurant, we ate, drank and chatted. But when Josh dropped me off at my house, as he said goodnight to me I grabbed Josh by the shirt and kissed him for ten seconds.

The two of us were officially a pair after that and for the past three years…

After three and a half years of being together I have had the joys of dates, making out in movie theaters and much more, the trust between us would be put in to play. It was during one of our dates on a hot summer night dancing together. "Tina, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever known" Josh whispers in my ear as we dance to 'I Can Love You Like That' at a dance club, we would dance and kiss to four more songs and in the middle of the fifth one, I pulled Josh close to her and says, "Babe, do you want to go back to my place and have some alone time?" "Sure." When we get to my house Josh picks me up in a princess carry into my living room and places me on the love seat on his lap.

We kiss on the lips and on the neck, I remove my favorite knee high boots and jacket and continue to make out with my love after I turned on the radio to 'I Do' by 98 Degrees. "Tina, I love you" Josh tells me, "I love you too babe" I say in response, "touch me" I say in my seductive voice, I was hoping he would place his hands on my breasts but Josh puts his hands around my waist. I pull away grab Josh's right hand and places it on my breasts, he went red in the face, "what's wrong, you never felt a woman's chest?" "Well, it's not that, it's just I'm getting a bit nerves" he says, I place my hand on his cheek and say, "shhhhhh, just relax" and kiss him.

As the kissing goes on, I noticed Josh has become hard, I break the kiss and wink at him. "What?" he asks, "Josh, take me to my room." Josh lifts me up and carries me to my bedroom while still kissing me. Before we go in my bedroom, Josh sets me down and asks me and asks me if I'm sure, I just grabbed him and whisper "Josh, I want you inside" As soon as we enter I pull Josh on top of me and tell him to take my clothes off. Josh was removing my skirt while I took his shirt off, the feeling of his muscles was amazing and I noticed he liked the feeling of my smooth legs, he removes my thong and starts rubbing me. I just moan and groan "ohh, I'm getting so wet, rub my pussy baby." After I was nice and moist I put Josh on his back and striped him down and I started giving him head to get Josh harder, it didn't take long from not just me sucking on him but the look I give with sapphire blue eyes. "Babe, I'm ready" I lie down on my back and see he is rock hard. "Josh, I want to let you know I do scream when I have an orgasm," "okay, you ready?" "Yes" he gets closer and puts his cock in me. "Josh… ugh… yes… more… ugh my… pussy…" I manage to groan out while having Josh thrust in and out of me, he started to thrust faster, "Agh, not too… rough be gentle with me." We went into several positions from cowgirl (my favorite) to missionary and all others.

I was just enjoying myself when Josh sat up, "Josh… so… something wrong?" He just lifts me up, places me against the wall and keeps going. With this position he keeps hitting my g spot and making me moan even louder, "Josh… oh my god… you're… driving… me crazy!" I was getting closer to having an orgasm, "J… Josh… p… put me back… on the bed." We go back to missionary and I start rubbing my love button to help myself come faster, "Tina… I'm goanna…" "AGHH, ME TOO, ME TOO…" just then I feel him come and I let out the loudest scream I can while orgasm, I go limp and lose my breath.

"Tina?" I hear Josh say, "Tina, are you alright?" "Y… yeah, I just never came that hard before, oh damn am I tired." I feel myself starting to doze off five minutes later, I leaned over to Josh who is already asleep, put my head on his shoulder and drift off into a deep sleep where I dream of us still making love.


	2. Chapter 2

Our 3 year anniversary was coming up in two weeks and we have been planning our big day of marriage (he asked me to marry him last year.) I already have my dress and everything ready to go next month. Our anniversary went well, Josh sent me to a spa for three hours for a massage, a medi-pedi, and get my hair done. When I get home, Josh had cooked dinner for us with candle light, we enjoyed our dinner me having a grilled salmon steak, green beans and rice, and chocolate covered cherry's and strawberries by the fireplace and ending the night with us making love on the spot.

Our wedding was wonderful the ceremony was lovely, the reception went smoothly me dancing with my new husband and me tearing up from being so happy. After several hours of having fun Josh and I go up to our hotel room and relax, I get out of my dress and ask Josh to join me in bed. We get comfortable and start with foreplay, oral and eventually we had sex.

Over the week we go on our honeymoon in Jamaica and yes enjoy some love making. When we get home and I just collapse on the couch, Josh asked me if I was okay and I just tell him "honey, I'm just tired," "okay, why don't you go upstairs and get some rest" Josh tells me and I do so. The weeks following we were doing not much, just going out and stuff. "Josh, honey can I talk to you for a bit" I call to him, when he is facing me I take his hands and say, "Um, Josh you love me right?" "Yes of course, the two of us forever." That's when I place his hands on my stomach and say "well, in June it's the three of us" "Tina… you're…" he looked shocked and I finish saying "I'm having a baby"


End file.
